


Love of Pokemon and Trainer

by Secret_Universe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: How your Pokemon will always stay by your side and you'll always find some way to stay by theirs.





	Love of Pokemon and Trainer

Your first day as a Pokemon Trainer, you couldn’t wait to start your incredible journey. You’ve wanted to be one ever since you were only a toddler. You step into the lab of Professor Oak, spotting three pokeballs each containing a Starter.

Which would you choose? Water, fire or grass?

You smile, making your choice and allow the Starter of your choice to appear from their pokeball. It looks up at you, smiling and calling its name in response to you as you picked it up, hugging it.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

~~

You go along your Pokemon journey with a good start so far, battling wild Pokemon and catching some of them to build up your dream team and even go into friendly battles with other trainers and their Pokemon, which helped your team to level up and learn new moves. You even nicknamed a few of your little friends and grew into special bonds with them, as they grew to bond with you in return.

One day, you stopped at a small food joint, ordering your favorite fast meal, while your Pokemon ate their meals too. You slowed down a little after a while, feeling off. Maybe it was just the sun making you feel warm or you still had that chill from going through a snowy landscape to try and find some Ice Types. No…then what? You just suddenly didn’t feel so good…

Good thing there was always a Poke-Hospital nearby for both humans and Pokemon alike.

~~

You were settled into a room, resting in bed. Turns out you have to bed rest for a few days before heading off on the road again. Your Pokemon never once left your side, popping out of your bag to check on you every so often. Your Starter, which had evolved into its second form, barely ever left your side, frowning its concerns. You’d smile weakly, petting its head to comfort it. You’d even let one of your smaller Pokemon climb onto the bed, curling up against you, licking your hand hoping to take the pain away.

You didn’t want them to worry about you, really. It was just a little sickness you had, right? …Right?

Then came the day you were ready to leave the hospital, your Pokemon by your side. You had to keep reassuring them at times that you were feeling fine; there wasn’t anything to worry about. Even your Starter showed the most concern over you, being your first Pokemon and all. It would keep by your side the most, every day and every night, keeping watch over you as best as it could.

For a few days, you seemed alright, woozy here and there but hanging in there as could as you could. You were facing against your main rival fighting their Pokemon team with yours. Your Starter by this time had reached its third and final evolution, making it stronger and powerful. You were doing great so far, getting close to beating your rival and their team.

That’s when you felt your vision blur, that hazy feeling growing harder on you…blackness had taken over.

~~

How long had it been? You awoke slowly to check your surroundings… hospital room again. You were informed by Nurse Joy that your rival had actually helped you to the closest Poke-Hospital and your Starter was the one who carried you there. And of course, your Pokemon refused to leave your side once again, watching over you. The beeping noise from the monitor stayed near your bedside. This stupid sickness… you really wanted to be the best trainer and this all got in the way… You stared up at your Pokemon’s worried faces, all of them fearing the worst.

Your chest rose slowly with heavy breathing…you could feel yourself growing almost faint…

This must be what it felt like… you turned slowly to your Pokemon, reaching a hand slowly out to them, scratching their heads for possibly the last time.

“…I love you, guys…”

Your vision was growing black by the minute, those faces being the last thing you’ll see…

“I love…you all…so much…”

And away you faded…

~~

Blackness again…you feel your eyes flutter open…you felt a little strange somehow…was this how it felt being dead? You reach up to feel your face, it didn’t feel shaped right… you stare at your hands… all black and weirdly shaped, like… Wait, you’ve seen some sort of Pokemon like this before, the one rumored to be once a person and… You notice a lake nearby, glinted by moonlight. You quickly move towards it, or rather float towards it to look at yourself…

“Ya…Yamask?”

The only word to escape from your lips as you stare at your new look; black skin with long arms and what looked like a third arm, or tail, holding a mask. You look at it; it was a perfect feature of your own face. You may not be human anymore…but this meant being given a second chance… Then you remembered your former Pokemon team… You quickly flew off in a certain direction, knowing exactly where you needed to go now.

~~

You reached the yard of tombstones, looking far and wide. It was a good thing you could see in the dark like those other Ghost Types. You finally spotted them, standing near what appeared to be your tombstone. All your Pokemon were there, hanging their heads in sorrow, some of them crying while others tried to hold them back. Your Starter was trying its hardest to hold back its tears but failed. It had such a close bond with you; it had loved you just as much as the others in the team did.

You linger for a bit, feeling tears yourself… slowly and carefully, you floated closely towards them…

Your former Starter turns, preparing to fight as you approached, no doubt it assumed you to want to battle it. You hesitated a bit, but then remembered your mask and held it up for your Starter and the others to see.

It did look very familiar to them… they then came slightly closer, sniffing as if to get your scent…it was a Yamask scent…but still you. Your Starter looked at you closely…before pulling you close in an embrace as the others also huddled around you, crying tears of joy. You did the same, happy to reunite with your former team. You may not be a trainer anymore, let alone human but now a Pokemon. And you were so glad and lucky to have friends who can show you how they live their life altogether in the wild.

Imagine, life as a Pokemon now…this could be interesting and fun.


End file.
